deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 6: Environmental Hazard/Walkthrough/Version 1
Poison the Leviathan (1) Right outside the tram you will find an Audio log. On your way to the grow chambers be sure to check the toilet to your right – you'll find some crates there, along with some other items scattered around – be wary of the crawling Necromorphs. Take the elevator. Just outside the Grow Chamber you'll find a container and a Contact Energy Schematic. Continuing on you will encounter Hammond and receive a new objective. Destroy the poison pods 1/8 In the Atmosphere control room you will find a Save Station, Store and some lockers. Let's try and tackle the objectives in the order you're given. Go to the western growth chamber, but watch out for the corridor with some broken valves and shooting steam – you'll need to time it right. There are some alcoves to the left, and the middle one holds an Upgrade bench. Take the elevator up. The pleasant mood created by the slowly growing plants will be disturbed by a large band of necromorphs. After dealing with them get to the other side of the room and leave through the unmarked door - you'll find the first of your eight objectives. Kill the necromorph and check the containers and move to the eastern grow chamber. Destroy the poison pods 2/8 Second of our objectives is right behind the door to the Inner Greenhouse A. On leaving the room you will be attacked by a fat Necromorph that “gives birth” to the small crawling creatures you met before. Get your Flamethrower ready. Destroy the poison pods 3/8 There is an elevator in the western growth chamber – take it to get to the second level. Go into the Hydroponics control room (the door are marked with a large red logo) At the end of the room you'll find another pod. After dealing with it you'll see two creatures “awakening” the dead soldiers' bodies. Deal with them, search the locker and go back towards the elevator. Destroy the poison pods 4/8 Still on level two you'll need to get to the Refrigeration West. Right behind the door to that area you'll find a container and a Save Station. Some new Necromorphs will appear – you'll deal with those by shooting the yellow growths on their limbs. Go past the Stasis Recharge Station and into the zero-G room. Use kinesis on the floating container. You'll need to get to the wall seen on the picture and use kinesis to open the door. Some necrobabies will attack you. Jump to the next room and repeat the door trick. The door to the Air Filtration room can be opened in the same manner. Leave the zero-G area. Enter the large hall – there's an elevator to the right with an Audio log out front and a container nearby. Go down the elevator. You'll find some items and a Stasis recharger. Time for another test of your reflex – destroy the fuse box, enter the room just as the flames die out, rinse, repeat. This way you will get to the last room. Dispatch the Necromorph and the poison pod spoiling the air. Take the elevator up. Before continuing with the next objective visit the glass room – there are some lockers there, including a one with a Power Node. You'll find a container and a crate on your way. Go through the door leading to west grow chamber. Destroy the poison pods 5/8 Approach the elevator where a pregnant Necromorph awaits only to set the grounds for the attack of the crawling ones. Use the flamethrower to deal with them and enter the Atmosphere Control, avoiding the broken valves on your way there. Save the game and resupply, then enter the east grow chamber. You'll find a Text log. Around the corner there's a Necromorph attached to the wall opposite from the entrance; but since there are no explosive cans around you'll need to deal with it the traditional way. After killing it and its offspring, search through the rooms to the right. You'll find an upgrade bench in the first one and a container guarded by a Necromorph in the second. The third room requires you to expend a Power Node. Behind the door you will find 5000 credits, loads of ammo, some random items and a Large med pack. Get into the elevator. The upper chamber is not as pleasant as the west wing. In the left side of the room you will find a locker, but few steps into the room you will be attacked by the large necromorph that can be killed by shooting a yellow growths on its groins or by attacking its vulnerable back. Head to the door across the room, keeping to the left side of the chamber. You will find a container right behind the door, and your objective not much further. There's also a Stasis Recharger here, along with two containers. Leave the room through the door ahead. In the inner greenhouse B you will find some useful items. Destroy the poison pods 6/8 Get into the elevator leading to the east growth chamber and get to the third floor. You shouldn't have any problem finding the pod here. Get back to the level one. Destroy the poison pods 7/8 Right outside the elevator you will find a feeding system terminal. The pod is below. When you'll activate the feeding system, the door will shut to fast for you to take a shot. Use the stasis on the glass door and circle the room until you can take a shot. Objective complete. Destroy the poison pods 8/8 Take the elevator to level 2. You'll find two crates there and in front of the refrigeration room you will find an Audio log. Upon opening the room with the save station there will be a power node to your left. Use the Save station on the other side of the door. Another yellow tentacle will grab you – shoot the yellow part of the tentacle in order to brake loose. Enter the refrigeration east. On the other side of the door you will find a Audio log. Enter the zero-G area and jump into the room. Electricity blocks our way, so you'll need to jump towards the generator and stasis it. Two more jumps are needed – one above the generator and the second into the door leading to the next room. Move out of the range of electricity and dispatch the necromorphs. Jump to the wall seen on the first screen, and then through the yellow gateway. You'll encounter another necromorph here, but you neither can reach it with a gun nor jump to the wall it's sitting on. Instead jump to the wall opposite from the gateway. Dispatching it now shouldn't be a problem. You will also face some smaller ones. Jump in front of the gateway. Recycle the Atmosphere Jump to the wall seen on the first screen and then near the generator switch. Turn it off to remove the electric obstacle. Jump to the next wall and then over the generator. You should now be able to get back to the entrance to the zero-G area. You can use the Stasis recharger on your way out. You shouldn't have problems getting to Atmosphere Control from here. When you get there activate the filters. Before moving on be sure to check the Store, and the Save station. Poison the Leviathan(2) Leave through the large round gate picking up the Audio log and checking the containers on your way. Activate the terminal. Kill the Leviathan Time for a boss fight... conducted in zero-G. There are quite a few ways to dispatch the Leviathan. Knowing its weaknesses is the main point here. One of them are the yellow bumps on its limbs. After some time it will reveal a mouth that spits out something of a fireball You need to keep moving not to get hit be either of his attacks. If you're playing on low difficulty you'll only need a weapon with improved damage rate to deal with him effectively. The higher difficulties require a bit more cunning and reflex. You'll need to toss the exploding barrels at him as well as the balls he shoots at you – just throw them back into its maw. This way allows you to conserve a lot of ammo. Go to the mining deck Jump in front of the gate and back to the Atmosphere control, then head to the tram station. Videos Dead Space - Environmental Hazard - Chapter 6A Dead Space - Environmental Hazard - Chapter 6B Dead Space - Environmental Hazard - Chapter 6C Dead Space - Environmental Hazard - Chapter 6D Category:Dead Space Walkthroughs/Version 1